frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110154006/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180409150325
You Reap What You Sow by jani11 - Much more and more than only just past four years ago after Princess Anna of Arendelle ran away from home without any traces at all, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle finally comes face to face with her long-lost younger sister. But Anna already has a new life now, and has no more desire to share it with Elsa the same girl who shut her out for so long. When the damage is done, it's done. Everyone gasped, especially Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle, at the true, real identity of her one, last, final personal opponent. It was the face that she hadn't seen in a very long time at all. It was none other than her long-lost younger sister the same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European strawberry blonde who was now eighteen years old since she grew up to be not only anything else more than just another royal of Arendelle but also less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle. "ANNA?" Elsa asked, in shock. "That's right." Anna hatefully sneered. "I am now your one, last, final personal opponent." "Why are you doing this…?" Elsa felt nothing at all but stung but she asked, on the verge of tears. "You should know." Anna violently ranted, furiously. "And I know why Mom and Dad favored you over me. It's all because of your ice powers, isn't it? You and your parents allowed Grand Pabbie to take my true memories away from my mind and worse, drove me away. You just had to be Little Miss Perfect and take orders from our parents. You let our parents forbid you to let me know about your ice powers no more. No one wanted me at the castle. I'm sick and tired of always having doors slammed in my face, tired of being treated like I meant nothing. So I left without any traces and found another family, one that actually cares about me. One that at least didn't fail to be there for me. One that actually at least healed my amnesia. One that warned me that not all memories were worth remembering which they were too painful. One that actually told me why you and our parents failed to be there for me. One that actually respects how I feel about protections. One that actually gives me free choices to make. Once that actually respects my choices. One that showed me how to get used to living my own life without you nor our parents. One that actually showed me how to avenge my amnesia, my true but repressed memories, the same memories you and our parents allowed Grand Pabbie to erase from my mind. I used to know about your ice powers until the childhood accident back when you were eight, whereas, I was only just five back then. Grand Pabbie's the reason you and your parents mean nothing to me." Elsa took a step back, as though slapped by Anna's words, yelped, surprised at this new attack but defended herself, their parents and Grand Pabbie. "Anna, you have to listen to me. They didn't favor me over you! Our parents and I had to let Grand Pabbie to erase all of your true memories of my ice powers and the accident because I've frozen your head when I was eight while you were only just five back. It was the only way to save you! There was no other way! The same rock trolls you're holding a grudge against saved your life because, without them, you'd be dead and I'll be an only child again like I used to be until you were born." "Oh, spare me," Anna spat out in contempt as she refused to have any of it at all. Elsa never ever even knew Anna wanted nothing more than revenge on her for shutting her out for past years ago until Anna ran away from Arendelle without any traces and never ever even returned back home to Arendelle ever again until now, but deep down, Elsa knew it was true. Anna was now mad at her - but was Anna really furious enough to turn twisted and dark?